


i should have put you somewhere no one can find you

by comebackbehere



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: Maya is put in a situation where she has to keep her emotions in check while trying to save the woman she lovesorthe cliché fic where Maya has to rescue Carina(somebody tell me why i can’t come up with a good summary for this fic.)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 12
Kudos: 421





	i should have put you somewhere no one can find you

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely takes place before their explosion of whatever that was last week. I’m choosing to ignore it ever took place. In my fairytale land, Maya seeks out help and is able to find a healthy way to communicate with Carina.

“You do realize we eventually have to leave this bed, yes?”

A groan sounds from beneath the pile of blankets and pillows, and it fades off into a small laugh as a hand rushes over bare skin. Maya Bishop sighs softly as she rolls over to curl herself into Carina DeLuca’s chest, rubs her nose over smooth skin and inhales deeply. Maya can’t remember the last time she felt like this, if she’s _ever_ felt like this; this constant happiness, this contentment. Every morning she wakes up beside Carina is another day that she knows is going to be okay, going to be good. A soft sigh leaves her as she lifts her head to prop her chin where her nose once was, and lifts a hand to trace the soft curves of her girlfriend’s smile.

“G’morning.” Maya grumbles.

Carina grins, “Good morning, my love.”

“Now, what’s this business about us leaving this bed?” Maya pouts. “I mean, I’m pretty content to stay right here.”

“You have to leave for work.” Carina reminds her with a gentle tap to her nose. “As do I. We’re needed in the outside world, there are lives that we have to save.”

Maya sighs happily as she burrows further into Carina and tries to ignore the fact that they do indeed have to leave the comfort of this apartment. It scares her sometimes, how okay she’d be with the idea of just _not_ going to work. Of not bothering to present pure perfection. Carina has healed wounds that she didn’t realize were bleeding, taught her how to bandage them before poison could set in. She’s learned so much from this amazing woman, a woman who swore she wasn’t in the habit of fixing broken people. Yet here she is, here she _stayed_ , helping Maya to keep from scratching herself on the broken pieces of her own heart.

“Five more minutes?” Maya whispers.

Carina smiles into her hair, “Five more minutes.”

-

She’s late.

Maya Bishop is _late_. For the first time ever, she wasn’t waiting for the team with a stern expression and a clipboard full of ideas. No, instead she strolls in with a travel mug full of coffee that Carina made and still dizzy off the goodbye kisses she received. The team is spilling through the bay as she shyly walks in, and she rolls her eyes as she sees Jack flash her a look of amusement while Andy simply arches an eyebrow. Maya lifts her chin and simply leaves to disappear into her office, making a show of sipping on her coffee as she shares a knowing look with Vic.

“Maya, Maya, Maya…”

Maya rolls her eyes as Andy casually ducks into the room, “I don’t need the third degree from you, get out of my office.”

“I’m wounded that you would kick your best friend out.” Andy scoffs as she plops in a nearby chair. “Why were you late?”

“None of your concern.”

“Obviously she was tappin’ that hot Italian.” Jack drawls as he leans in the doorway. “Haven’t you heard? Our captain is tied down.”

“First of all, Gibson,” Maya growls as she meets his gaze. “Don’t degrade my girlfriend or my relationship like that. Second of all, don’t you two have better things to do?”

“Better things than teasing you about the fact that you were _late?_ No. Nope.” Andy replies with a small smirk. “I didn’t think you had it in you, I suppose your doctor is good for you.”

Maya clears her throat and gracefully lowers herself into her chair, “She’s great. I’m...lucky. Is that enough information for the pair of you? Will you leave me alone now?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Jack sighs.

Andy smiles softly as she rises from her chair and waits for Jack to disappear, “I’m happy for you, Maya. This is the best I’ve seen you, and you deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

If Maya sheds a tear and her voice shakes, Andy doesn’t comment on it.

-

_“...and then mama and baby were okay. Which is a miracle all on its own. The placental abruption could’ve led to both of their deaths, but we were lucky enough to stop the bleeding in time.”_

Maya is completely charmed as she stares at her phone screen and watches her girlfriend chatter on about her latest surgery. Carina is tucked into a lab, working on something with Amelia Shepherd, and Maya can’t help but admire the messy bun she is sporting. Her heart thrums heavily in her chest and three words sit on the tip of her tongue, and she wants to say it. She wants to just open her mouth and say it, but she doesn’t. Not yet. Things are so good right now, and she doesn’t have it in herself to possibly ruin any of that.

_“Bella? Are you okay?”_

“I’m great. Just...you’re hot.” Maya shrugs, and Carina laughs in response. “I’m glad your surgery went well.”

_“And your day?”_

“Boring. Slow. Only a couple of calls, but nothing the team couldn’t handle.” Maya sighs. “Three more hours and I’ll be off shift. Are you coming to mine after you get off?”

_“Probably. Is that alright?”_

“Wouldn’t want you anywhere else.” Maya smirks, and Carina simply flashes her a soft look of adoration. “I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight, okay? I…”

Maya pauses and Carina does too. This could be the perfect moment, this could be it if she could just get the words out. But they don’t come, not yet. Those three words go unsaid between them, but Maya can already hear them loud and clear; they’re said in the way Carina looks at her, from the gentle tug of her smile. They’re there, waiting patiently between them, but for now they’ll rest in the form of FaceTime calls during shifts and soft, gentle kisses at night.

_“I’ll talk to you later. Ciao.”_

“Bye, babe.”

Maya groans and tosses her head back as the call ends and she’s left alone staring at her screensaver where a photo of her girlfriend stares back. With a heaving breath, Maya tosses her phone aside and allows her persona to slip back into place; it’s one thing to let her guard down with Carina, but she has an image to maintain in this station. One last breath leaves her as she stands and moves to leave the office to make sure her team is okay.

-

“Carina DeLuca, huh?”

Maya pauses at the deep voice, “What?”

“My wife was filling me in on the Grey Sloan drama, told me that there are heartbroken residents, attendings, _and_ interns because somebody is taken.” Ben teases. “And I remembered just who has been visiting this station almost every other day.”

“Oh.” Maya blushes.

“She’s sweet.” Ben nods, and Maya can’t help but rise a little higher in pride. “You’ve got a good one on your hands, Bishop.”

“I know.” Maya assures him, and she pauses in thought for a moment. “I don’t have anything to worry about, right? Y’know, with all those people heartbroken over her?”

Ben chuckles deeply, “No. From what my wife said, Dr. DeLuca is more than happy. Apparently, she’s _floating_. Makes my wife want to throw up, her words not mine.”

“Oh.” Maya whispers as she tries to fight a smile but eventually fails. “That’s...good to know. I uh I like that. Thanks for telling me.”

Ben winks towards her, “Good luck. Being with a doctor from _that_ hospital keeps you on your toes, it isn’t easy.”

“Nothing in life ever is, Warren.” Maya snorts as she nods towards him once more. “Gotta go check to make sure the guys are actually filing their reports. See you later.”

Maya feels like she’s on cloud nine; turns out Carina isn’t the only one floating.

-

_“Seattle Dispatch to Station 19 rescue and ambulance respond to a fire reported to be at 15000 Centennial Drive Seattle, Washington. People reported trapped, possible extraction needed. Time now is 20:02.”_

The call comes through an hour before their shift is up, and Maya can’t help but sigh in annoyance. The annoyance lasts all of a minute before the address replays in her head, and she suddenly realizes exactly where they’re going. From there, it’s a blur. She moves to jump into her gear and then they’re tearing off to where Grey Sloan waits for them. There’s chaos as soon as they arrive, but not enough to completely set Maya on edge. She has to remain calm, all she has to do is make sure Carina is okay and then she can focus on getting this over with so she can go home.

“Montgomery, Hughes!” Maya calls as soon as she is out of the truck. “Find out the location of the fire, start helping with extractions.”

“On it!” Travis nods.

“Miller, Gibson. Prepare for extractions, mask up.” Maya orders in a sharp tone. “I don’t want anyone doing anything until we find out what we’re working with here.”

Andy appears at her side, “And me?”

“You’re staying with me.” Maya grumbles, and she sees Andy furrow her brow. “I don’t know where this fire is, but I know Carina is in that building.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“If I go in, you’re going with me.” Maya declares.

In the pit of her stomach, Maya knows this isn’t good. She’s spotted Jackson Avery helping patients be set up, and she’s already watched Ben have his reunion with his wife. All in all, she’s seen every face but the one that she _needs_ to see. It isn’t till she hears a commotion that the realization sets in; she turns as she hears arguing and watches as a familiar face wrestles with Jack and Dean, pushes against them as he tries to rush back towards the building. Maya sucks in a breath and approaches the squabble, puts herself in the middle of it as she gives the doctor a hard shove back and waits until tear filled eyes meet hers.

“She’s in there!”

Her knees grow weak as Andrew stares at her, and she sees the worry in his gaze. Maya has only met Andrew a handful of times, but she knows how much he loves his sister and she knows that it has to be bad enough for him to be ready to race back inside a burning building. Maya clenches her jaw as she turns to meet Jack’s eye, and she receives a sharp nod of confirmation to what she already feared. The world rotates around her and she fears it’s going to open up and swallow her, it’d be a better feeling than the anxiety she has right now.

“Fire started in the north lab, Dr. DeLuca was in a separate lab when a part of the roof collapsed. She’s trapped. They haven’t been able to extract her yet.” Dean explains. “We’ve cleared the lab, we just have to get her out.”

Maya clenches her jaw, “What else?”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle, but…”

“But what?” Maya demands.

“The fire is closing in, cap.” Jack warns as he keeps an eye on Andrew. “She’s trapped. We need to get a move on.”

Maya knows she’s barking orders, can feel her mouth moving, but she can’t make out what she’s saying. She can’t hear her own voice or really place her own thoughts. She sees her team moving and she breathes a little easier as she turns to grab her own gear. She won’t lose Carina, not today. Not _ever_. There’s so many things she hasn’t said, so many things they haven’t done. She’s finally happy, and she won’t let that happiness be burned to the ground. Literally. A feeling of dread fills her as she slides on her mask and turns only to be met with the harsh look of Robert Sullivan.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m assisting my team…”

“You’re needed here to monitor what’s going. They need you to call orders.” Sullivan reminds her with a scowl. “You can’t rush into this fire, they can handle it.”

“No. I’m going in.” Maya snaps.

“Bishop, you are the _captain_.” Sullivan growls as he glares into her steely gaze. “You will stand down now, Bishop. You will show your team a correct leader, you will fall back.”

Maya steps into his space, “With all due respect, sir...I won’t be doing that. The woman I love is in that building and I won’t stand down, I won’t stop until she’s out.”

The words are spoken with as much strength as she can muster as she quickly slips on her helmet and hurries to where Andy is waiting for her. Side by side, the two rush to follow their team into where they are hurrying to contain the blazing flames pouring from rooms. Maya watches on in pride as her team flawlessly clears rooms, rushes patients and doctors to safety only to return moments later to get right back into the danger. Andy leads her through the hallways until they reach the lab that is blocked by piles of debris, the lights flickering hazardly and smoke slowly beginning to pour through the open gaps.

And then Maya sees her.

Carina is pressed against the glass of the lab, a deep cut seeping blood down the side of her face as she watches the firefighters struggling to clear as much as they can away from the door. Maya feels her heart race as she hurries towards the glass, and her boots feel much too heavy as she steps over beams of metal and ducks beneath the pieces of the ceiling that have fallen. As soon as Carina catches sight of her, Maya has to hold in her own tears as she watches her girlfriend sob in relief as she presses her hand desperately against the glass.

“Couldn’t wait till tonight to see me?” Maya demands.

Carina gives a wet laugh, “I have no patience.”

“I know.” Maya chuckles as she glances over her shoulder. “We’re working to get you out of here, okay? They’re clearing everything they can and they’re containing the fire.”

“You should help…”

“I’m exactly where I need to be.” Maya assures her with a nod. “What exactly are you doing in there? Why are you causing fires? It’s not a good look to be captain and have to tell people my girlfriend sets fires.”

“Oh mio.” Carina scoffs as she rolls her eyes. “I believe that the fire started because of a chemical combustion. They have been repairing these labs for months, but the structure hasn’t been at its strongest.”

Maya narrows her eyes, “And you chose to walk into this lab knowing that they haven’t finished the roofing?”

“There are lives to save, il mio amore.” Carina reminds her. “Amelia and I are doing work, _amazing_ work. Work that will help mothers and their babies.”

“Fair enough.” Maya hums.

Maya tries desperately to keep Carina’s attention, tries to ignore the impatient part of her that wants to order her crew to move _faster._ And then it happens. The explosion happens out of nowhere, and it’s loud and terrifying. Around her, the team ducks to avoid any damage and Maya flinches as Carina gives a scream of fear. It takes her all of five seconds to realize exactly _why_ Carina is screaming, and then she sees the fire that is raging from behind her girlfriend. The flames are angry as they race through the room and destroy whatever is in its path; Maya feels her stomach drop as the smoke begins to grow in thick black waves. It’s all happening so fast and Maya feels completely out of control, she doesn’t know what to _do_.

“It’s okay!” Maya assures her as she forces a smile. “Carina, it’s okay. We’re going to get this under control, okay?”

“Captain! We’re breaching!”

“Do you hear that?” Maya demands as she keeps a close eye on the fire that is closing in on her girlfriend. “We’re almost through, babe! You’re going to be okay!”

Carina coughs deeply, “Maya, the smoke…”

“I know, babe. I know…”

“You need to go!” Carina pleads as she slams her hand against the glass. “Maya, _please_. There’s so many chemicals. You have to get out before...before…”

Maya shakes her head, “You know I can’t do that. You know I _won’t_ do that. I won’t leave without you, I won’t stop until you’re safe. So, don’t ask me to leave.”

“Maya…”

“Carina, I’m trying to be patient with you. I’m trying.” Maya warns. “But if you keep trying to convince me to leave then I’m going to get pissed. I’m not leaving you. I’m _not_. You and I are getting out of here together.”

Carina coughs into her shoulder, “Bella…”

Maya feels the panic gripping her as she sees the smoke that billows from behind her girlfriend, mushrooms in thick clouds that spill through the room. This is her job, it’s her life, she’s not supposed to panic. She’s supposed to just _know._ The fear that engulfs her has her hesitating for a moment, her eyes wide as she watches Carina struggle to hold herself up against the glass. There’s a sharp ringing in her ears and her chest feels like it’s locking up, and Carina is watching her with so much trust. So much love. Maya shakes her head as she looks away from her girlfriend to watch her team move, see them moving like a movie reel that is skipping and burning on the projector.

“How much longer?” Maya barks.

Andy pants from a few feet away, “We’re almost there, just a few more minutes! We’re going to shatter the glass.”

“Do you hear that?” Maya demands as she turns back to Carina, and she sees that the smoke is growing in volume. “Just a few more minutes and you’ll be free.”

Carina gives a harsh cough, “I...I can’t breathe…”

“Carina…”

“Maya?” Carina coughs, and her face is almost frantic as she leans against the glass. “I love you, okay? I love you, Maya.”

Maya shakes her head as Carina begins to sink slowly, “Hey! No, you’re not saying you love me right now. Unacceptable.”

Carina smiles weakly, “Stubborn.”

“No! Carina, no!” Maya yells as she slams her fist against the glass. “Get up, keep your eyes forward. Don’t you dare give up on me, don’t you dare give up at all.”

Carina gives her a smile, one as soft as the look in her eyes, before she disappears from view. Her body slumps to the floor and Maya can’t hear her own screams over the sound of the blaring sirens and the waves of fire. Her fists pound at the glass and her face is soaked with tears and sweat, and all she can focus on is getting to Carina. She has to, this can’t be their end. They have an entire life that they’ve tentatively dreamt up late at night in bed, their heads tucked beneath blankets and away from the world. No, this can’t be it. Maya refuses to let this be it. Her wild eyes turn to see her half her crew racing through the halls, clearing rooms and doing everything that needs to be done.

“We’re through!”

Maya is there as soon as they make it through the glass, she’s slipping between her team and racing into the smoke without hesitation. She can’t see a single thing, but that doesn’t keep her from frantically stumbling her way through the lab and to where she last saw Carina. Her entire body goes numb when she bumps into a figure, and she hits her knees as she reaches to find a safe grip on the frame. Maya is as gentle as she can be as she begins to drag the body towards the split of the glass, and she almost shoves Andy away when she steps forward to help. But she lets her pride simmer, she doesn’t have a choice; her only concern is Carina, and that’s where her focus is going to stay.

The area around them is chaos as Maya finally breaks into the night air and she chokes down a sob when she sees the soot that colors Carina’s delicate features. Her movements feel robotic as Andy helps set Carina down, and she rips her mask and helmet from her head as Andy begins to flag down Warren. Maya kneels beside her girlfriend and looks her over, tries to kid herself into believing that Carina is just sleeping. She’ll wake up soon and curse in Italian as she stumbles off to the bathroom, she’ll kiss Maya on the forehead and ask what she wants for breakfast. She’ll be _okay_.

“Bishop? _Bishop_?” 

Maya blinks back to reality and sees Ben at her side with a worried expression, “I tried...I tried to get her out before smoke could…”

“I know.” Ben assures her. “Now, I need you to step aside so I can access her. Go back to the team, they need you.”

“I can’t just…”

“You have to.” Ben orders, his tone firm but comforting. “I know it’s hard, but you have to. Go be a captain.”

Maya swallows hard and looks at Carina one last time, “Take care of her. If anything happens to her on your watch…”

“I got it.” Ben chuckles.

With one last look, Maya turns and races off.

-

Maya leans against the doorway of the hospital room and watches as Carina sleeps peacefully. After hours of working, they managed to put out the fire and Maya excused herself to go check on her girlfriend. There wasn’t any serious damage, just smoke inhalation but enough that they’ve decided to keep Carina overnight. With a tired sigh, Maya wanders into the hospital room and leans down to press a soft kiss against dark waves that smell of ashes. She wishes she could stay, she wishes she didn’t have to leave, but she has about five minutes before someone from the crew comes to hunt her down.

“Ah. You the girlfriend?”

Maya startles as she turns to see a woman wandering into the room, “I am. Sorry. I know visiting hours aren’t…”

“Relax. I don’t care.” The woman cuts in as she flops a hand her way. “Just came to check on her myself. I’m Amelia.”

“The lab partner.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Amelia nods, and Maya notes the flash of guilt in her expression. “I tried to get her to finish up early, but she was working on something and felt like she was making a breakthrough. I left to grab coffee and…”

“I don’t blame you. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Maya whispers as she brushes her fingers through Carina’s hair. “It was a freak accident. It happens.”

Amelia bites her lip, “I guess.”

The comforting thread of Carina’s heartbeat sounds throughout the room as Maya scans over her sleeping features. She’s so _beautiful_. She’s beautiful and she’s here and she loves Maya; she _loves_ Maya. The thought causes her heart to skip a beat as she realizes how good she has it, she has this amazing woman who isn’t going anywhere. They’re going to live their life together and be so happy. Maya is sure of it. A lump grows in her throat and she swallows hard to push it down, she refuses to cry in front of Amelia. No, she’ll save these tears for the safety of her own office.

“You know, I didn’t know how to be happy.” Maya confesses in a soft voice. “I didn’t know how to just… _live._ And then she came along and she taught me how, she taught me that it was okay. She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Amelia smiles knowingly, “She has that effect.”

“I-I want to marry her.” Maya mumbles, and her cheeks heat up with a blush. “Fuck. That’s the first time I’m admitting it to _myself_ and yet here I am saying it to a stranger.”

“Well, that happens.” Amelia shrugs. “You can’t help but blabber on to your loved one’s doctors. I mean, I never signed up to be a shrink but I’m okay with it.”

Maya nods slowly, “She’s going to be okay?”

“Of course. It was just some smoke inhalation and a few stitches.” Amelia replies with a wave of her hand. “She’ll be up and walking around this hospital looking as beautiful as ever within the next few weeks.”

“She is beautiful.” Maya hums.

Amelia arches an eyebrow, “ _Absolutely_.”

“You one of the heartbroken doctors?” Maya smirks, and Amelia tilts her head in wonder. “I heard through the grapevine that the hospital is nursing some wounded hearts because Carina is off the market.”

“Like I stood a chance.” Amelia snorts as she crosses her arms over her chest. “She’s been going on about you since the day you came running in here with a damn _nose_ in a bag.”

Maya flushes, “Really?”

“As her self-declared best friend, yes. She’s been crazy about you for months.” Amelia chuckles. “I haven’t known her long, but this is the happiest I’ve ever seen her.”

“I try.” Maya mutters.

“Bishop, there you are! Let’s go!”

“Right behind you, Montgomery. Sorry.” Maya sighs as she looks to Amelia. “Am I safe leaving her in your hands?”

Amelia glances down at her hands, “These hands have poked at brains, they’re the safest hands in this hospital.”

“I can see why she likes you.” Maya chuckles as she turns back to Carina. “And you, beautiful, I’ll see later. Wake up soon, baby.”

Maya reluctantly leaves Carina with a whisper of a kiss against her forehead; she prays the next time she sees her girlfriend, she’ll be up and ready to go home.

-

“Bella.” Carina pleads. “Per favore rilassati.”

Maya purses her lips, “I don’t know what you said therefore I don’t have to listen to you. Now, are you hungry? Tired? Thirsty?”

“I’m _fine_.” Carina assures her with a roll of her eyes. “Will you please _relax_? I just want to lay on the couch with you.”

“But…”

“Please?” Carina begs. “You only brought me home an hour ago and you haven’t sat down. I’m _okay_. It’s a mild concussion.”

“Well, I’ve used some more personal days. Just a couple.” Maya admits with an awkward cough. “I don’t want you here alone so I’ll be here till you can get back to work.”

“Maya.” Carina sighs, the laughter seeps slowly into her tone. “You didn’t have to do that, I’m okay on my own. I promise.”

“I know I didn’t _have_ to, but I _want_ to. You deserve it.” Maya mutters. “You deserve to be with someone who’s going to...be around. I want you to know that I’m here for you. I want this to work, Carina. I mean, I almost lost you. I _could’ve_ lost you.”

Carina tilts her head, “La mia bella ragazza…”

“I’ve never had this.” Maya explains as she gestures between them. “I’ve never felt like this before. I just want you to be safe, always. I want you to be happy, _I_ want to be happy. I want a future with you and a life and a house and a dog and...and everything else.”

“Maya…”

“So, for those thirty minutes that you were trapped in that lab, I realized that I never even told you. I never told you how I felt because I was _scared_.” Maya scoffs. “I was terrified. And then _you_ said it, you said it like it was a goodbye. And I love you isn’t supposed to be a goodbye.”

Maya feels the warmth of her tears decorating her cheeks as she moves to press a knee into the couch beside Carina. Her hands move to cup Carina’s face and her thumbs brush away the few tears that trail over the curve of her cheeks, and then slowly brush across smiling lips. She stares at this woman in front of her and feels her entire body go slack, feels every worry she’s ever had disappear. That’s what Carina does for her, makes all the bad in her life disappear. It makes all the trauma she’s suffered seem like there’s a chance for healing, it makes everything feel like it’s going to be _okay_.

“I love you.” Maya whispers.

Carina lights up, “I love you, too.”

“I love you.” Maya repeats, her tone sure. “I love you and I never want to be without you. I want a life with you. You...You _healed_ me, and you brought me back to life. You made me better, and you have my entire heart.”

The tears come faster as she thinks back to the woman she was almost a year ago; she can still remember how much she neglected her own happiness. She remembers how cold she was to the world, how she pushed everyone away in an effort to protect her. She can still remember the pain. And Maya remembers meeting Carina. She can still remember the moment her heart fell out of her chest and Carina leaned down to scoop it into her pocket. She remembers the woman she once was and here she is sitting in front of the woman who changed her entire life. And God is it a beautiful feeling.

Carina shakes her head, “ _You_ healed you, I just helped with the details.”

“No, Carina,” Maya sniffles. “You came into my life and you fixed broken pieces of me, you made me believe in things that terrified me. I never thought I’d have this, let alone _want_ it but you came along and that changed.”

“You deserve all of this and more, bella.” Carina whispers. “You deserve to feel beautiful, you deserve to know what real love is, you deserve to have someone touch you with nothing but adoration, you deserve to be...my love, you deserve absolutely _everything_.”

“And you give it to me.” Maya assures her.

“I never want to stop.” Carina hums as she nudges their noses together. “I love you so much, and I’m so thankful I found you.”

Maya curls into her, “I love you more.”

“Not possible.” Carina chuckles.

“Very possible.” Maya argues.

“No. It is not.” Carina pouts.

Maya sighs happily, “How about we just agree to disagree?”

“But that’ll mean you win this argument,” Carina points out with a disgruntled expression. “I always win our arguments.”

“Only because I let you.” Maya smirks.

Carina gaps, “You do _not_.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

Maya is all too content to listen as Carina goes on about how she doesn’t have to try to win every argument; she listens with a smile on her face as the woman she loves, the woman who loves her _back,_ continues to talk. She’ll happily stay here forever, and it looks like forever is what she very well may have.


End file.
